Studying
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: ** LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! ** Almost finishing up high-school, Gerald needs to pass his exams in oder to get into a college, maybe even a scholarship. Phoebe helps him study rigorously but temptations will strike Gerald when he's tired from all the studying. Will Phoebe be okay with this? Will Gerald pass his exams? Read to find out! ;) **** Image by Ebuyno!****


**A/N:** Hello fellow Lemon Lovers lol I present to you a one shot of my second favorite couple in HA!

Gerald and Phoebe 3

I noticed there wasn't many FF of this paring and especially not with lemon so why not? Lol

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer**

Characters belong to the creator of Hey Arnold! Craige Bartlett.

Story belongs to yours truly.

 _ **BEWARE of LEMON!**_

* * *

 _Why did she choose to study today? We could have gone to the arcade or something._ Gerald complained in his head as he arrived at Phoebe's house. He knocked a couple of times but there was no answer. He's there almost every other day but today they needed to study since they're now seniors in high school. As he thought of plans for after graduation, the door slowly opened.

"Hurry dear! We're going to miss our reservations if we don't-" Mrs. Heyerdahl had noticed Gerald on the other side of the door. "Gerald! Oh my, were you waiting long? I apologize, were in a bit of a rush." She finished as she rushed out the door towards their car. Next came out Mr. Heyerdahl.

"Hello Gerald. I'm sorry we can't greet you as usual. Make yourself at home. Phoebe's in her room." he patted the boys shoulder. Gerald just saluted them as he started heading in. "Oh! There are a couple of Yoo-Hoo's in the fridge. See you kids later." he finished as they drove off.

"You two enjoy yourselves." Gerald waved as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He made his way towards the fridge and grabbed the drinks mentioned.

"Gerald? Is that you?" Phoebe called. Gerald was going to answer but then smiled devilishly.

"Nope. I'm here to take you away from the life you love." he said in a deep ominous voice. Right after, he heard a snicker as he headed towards the stairs.

"Oh Gerald. Stop with those jokes and come up here so we can start." she replied. Gerald laughed as he made his way upstairs and into her room.

"Why can't you go along with it just once Phoebs? We could do some role play." he raised an eye brow as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"No time. We have to study so YOU can pass these final exams for sure." she smiled gently as she received the drink from him. She had books all on her table along with notes she had taken.

"Isn't this a bit... much?" Gerald asked as he sat next to her. All she did was give him a glare as her glasses slid down her nose a bit.

"It's never too much when you need to do your utmost best Gerald. You know you need to get at least an A- on this exam to finish with basketball." she scolded as she pushed her glasses a bit higher, putting her attention back to the books. Gerald grabbed a pencil and put his chin on his right hand for support.

"I know. I know. I'm really thankful that your helping me. I just really hope I get some sort of scholarship for basketball from some college because if I don't then I don't know what I'm going to do." he blankly stared at the pencil as Phoebe glanced at him. "It already sucks that your not going to be around me when you head off to that university." Gerald finished with a more quiet tone. Phoebe sighed and turned towards Gerald, gently placing her hands on his cheeks as she turned him towards her.

"Don't worry. It will turn out fine. You will get to go to a college with that scholarship you WILL get and I'm not that far baby. A quick drive and you can see me." she gave him a gentle smile. He smiled back as he put his hand on hers. "Or I can come and see you. It doesn't matter but you know I can't leave you alone as much as you can't leave me alone." she let out a playful smile. Gerald felt his heart skip a beat as he inched his head closer to her, landing his lips on hers with a gentle kiss. He puts her hands down, his hands still on them, as he parts from her lips and puts his forehead on hers.

"What would I do without you." he asked. She chuckled as she looked at him in the eyes.

"At this point, nothing, since we really haven't started a thing." she looked at the table.

"Oh yeah..." Gerald pushed himself back and acted like he pulled his sleeves up, even though he had a short sleeve on. He grabbed the pencil and looked at Phoebe. "Hit me with your best shot babe." he let out with a serious tone. A bit suprised, Phoebe smiled as she readjusted herself and grabbed a couple of notes explaining what she had planned.

* * *

A few hours pass and all Gerald could see are letters, numbers, equations, and questions. He shook his head as he tried to focus, pencil in hand and taking notes but his head just couldn't take anymore. He slid his chair back a bit as he stretched and turned towards Phoebe. He chuckled at her usual self. So concentrate on her books and intelligent. That's one of the things that makes her hot... atleast to Gerald.

"Phoebs, can't we take a small break?" Gerald asked as he kept his arms behind his head, still stretched out. Phoebe glanced at him and smiled as she put her pencil down and closed her book.

"Actually that sounds like a great idea." she answered. "Everything in moderation, after all." she said as she stood up. In that moment Gerald couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Almost as if she had him in a trance. She stretched up as she raised her arms and it showed off her stomach a little.

Gerald looked at every inch of her. The way she had her long dark hair in a ponytail. The way her tan sleeveless shirt looked loose on her slender body. The way she wore her white knee high socks with some black shorts that were clearly starting to fit her small. The way her dark but beautiful cat like eyes pierced him as she looked straight at him.

"Let's take a moment to ourselves." she smiled as she passed him, putting her hand on his shoulder and sliding it away towards the direction of the bed. _Oh that's it._ Gerald told himself as he followed Phoebe. She sat on her bed while Gerald went on his knees right in front of her, hugging her waist as he looked her in those beautiful eyes.

"Phoebe." He said in a quiet but husky tone that gave her a chill down her back. She knew. She knew what Gerald wanted and usually she would give in instantly but once they start, their studying will never finish. She saw those eyes full of lust he had for her but gulped down the temptation.

"Gerald... I think we should study a bit more before-" she was interupted as he went into the nape of her neck and started gently kissing her. _Oh Gerald..._ Phoebe thought. He knew how to get what he wanted. She had her hand on his chest and took every inch of will in her body to gently push him back. "Baby, let's wait a while longer-" interupted yet again but this time he kissed her and not just any kiss.

He kissed her in a way that made her melt. Slowly asking for access to enter her mouth, he pulls his arms away from her waist and on her knees. She couldn't do it anymore. She allowed him to do as he pleased while she kissed him back, her arms around his neck now. He slid his hands higher to her thighs as he broke the kiss and started back at the nape of her neck. Slowly he had moved his hands in her shorts through the legs, being able to hold her from behind. Oh how it felt like ecstasy every time her grabbed her ass. He made his way a little lower, from her nape to her collarbone and now, her shirt had to leave.

"Can I?" Gerald asked almost pleading with his huskied tone, nearly making Phoebe moan from the warmth of his breath close to her chest. She nodded as he smiled and gave her a gentle kiss as he pulled her shorts down. He was at her knees as he pulled her shorts down and put them aside. He glanced at her and gave her a smirk. Suddenly he kneeled at her knees and slowly started kissing her stomach.

"Gerald don't..." she asked, still shy about what Gerald is about to do but all Gerald did was look up at her as he put his hand on the center of her underwear, starting to move his index and middle finger. "Ohhh.." Phoebe let out, causing Gerald to feel more ecstasy from her as he continued kissing her lower and lower. The more he moved his fingers, the more she jerked from the feeling he made her feel. He stopped as his lips got closer to her and he kissed her, giving her a shudder.

"Mmmm babe. Already?" he said with a grin. Phoebe looked down at him with a look that told him to not stop. She wanted more and that's exactly what he did. He continued once more as he kissed her underwear, making her more and more wet. He quickly decided to remove her underwear as she gasped at the sudden action. Looking up at her, she had a red blush from ear to ear. He gently smiled as he went up to her face and gave her a gentle kiss, calming her nerves. Right after their lips parted he went back to her and kissed her.

"Ohhhh." she moaned at the feeling. Gerald opened her legs more as he pulled her closer at the same time. He went all in as he started licking her clit and that just let Phoebe all loose. She moaned and moaned, even more when Gerald decided to stick his two fingers in her. Sticking it in and out as he continued licking her. He felt himself burst from the temptation of wanting her. He wanted her so bad but he wanted her to feel good first.

"G-Gerald... stop teasing me." she ordered as she shyly looked down at him. That was the end for him. He quickly got up and sat on the bed as he pulled down his pants and boxers. He was big and Phoebe knew but she didn't know he was holding back this much.

"Ready?" He grinned as she stood up and went to a drawer. She walked back and handed him a small square item. She smiled and he rolled his eyes. "Fine." he said as he grabbed the condom and put it on. "But be ready Phoebe." he looked up at her when he suddenly felt her put her arms around his neck as her knees went on the bed, on top of him. She kissed him, receiving a suprising but quiet moan from Gerald. She parted their lips and saw a tint of blush on his cheeks.

"I'll finish what you started." she said as she sat down on him, causing him to moan out of the amazing feeling she gave him. "Mmmm" she let out as she was slowly moving up and down, getting used to the size. Gerald looked at her in the eyes, seeing his beautiful girlfriend with her eyes full as list as his were. He kissed her as he grabbed her glasses and took them off. He slowly trailed his kisses to her cheek, her neck, and now, her shirt had to go.

"Fuck Babe. That feels good." He let out as he motion got faster and a little rougher. Her grabbed her shirt and took it off, still kissing her. Next thing was her bra. It nearly flew off and by the time it was gone, Gerald had cupped one breast as he nibbled on her other nipple with his mouth. Phoebe was moaning as her pace got faster. Gerald stopped as he put his hands on her butt, lifting her up each time she went up from his dick so that way he nearly slammed her on him.

"Gerald! I-Im-" she said as she was pacing herself very fast.

In, out, in, out, in, out.

The feeling had drugged them as they both were feeling it. Gerald then decided to play with her clit a bit as he moved his index finger there and that was it.

"Ohhhhhh... Mmmmm" Phoebe finished as she came and felt tighten than ever. Just then, Gerald grabbed her ass once more and did as he did before, lift her up so that she could practically slam down on him but thus time, he felt amazing since her walls were so tight. "Oh- F... Gerald!" she was caught off guard with this new overwhelming sensation. He went so fast that it was making Phoebe crazy.

"I'm gonna... Cum!.." Gerald said as he slammed her down one last time, very rough as he froze for a minute letting out moans that caused Phoebe to kiss him almost instantly as she moved her hips. He moaned through her lips as she smiled. He broke apart as he held her back a bit. "Since when... do you do that?" Gerald demanded. She just laughed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'm just trying to make you feel good baby." she winked at him as she got up and walked to the restroom. Gerald couldn't believe her. _If she keeps doing that every time we do it then I'm going to go crazy from wanting her so much._ He thought to himself.

* * *

Days gave passed and exams just ended. Gerald runs through the halls, trying to find his beloved. Jumping over backpacks, dodging couples, and ducking from and other obstacles he finally sees Phoebe near the school entrance.

"Phoebe!" He tells to her, quickly grabbing get attention. He ran up to her and hugged her by the waist as he lifted her to the outside of the door.

"Gerald! What in the world?" she said with a smile as he let her down, quickly taking his backpack off and rummaging through it.

"Whoa. Why don't you two get a room Phoebs." Helga came up to them with a chuckle and a grin.

"Haha Helga. Gerald just-" she was interupted.

"Hey guys." Arnold came up as he grabbed Helgas hand and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Long time no see Helga." he grinned at her, receiving a slight blush because of him. Phoebe chuckled.

"You two should get a room as well Helga." Phoebe teased. Helga looked right at her bestfriend.

"Oh we have." Helga said bluntly.

"Helga!" Arnold scolded as a tint of blush appeared on his cheeks while the two girls laughed.

"I can't find it!" Gerald said, still looking through his bag when he suddenly stopped. "Boy am I stupid." he said as he grabbed a piece of paper from his back pocket. He unfolded it and held it out for the others to see. Phoebe lit up as she embraced Gerald.

"You did it baby! You passed with flying colors!" Phoebe told him.

"Wow Geraldo. You did better than football head here." She pointed towards Arnold as he scuffed, giving her a tired look and back at Gerald.

"That's great man. You deserve it. Now you can hopefully get to a good college." he smiled as he put his hand out, the two doing their signature hand shake.

"I wouldn't have done it without Phoebe. She was on me about it every day and it really helped." he glanced at her with a knowing look. Phoebe knew he wasn't talking about studying, although it was true in both senses. She nodded as a tiny blush appeared on her cheeks. Helga, being very intuitive, quickly caught on.

"ON YOU about it, huh?" she chuckled. "Well leave you two so you can have a moment. Helga turned Arnold and pushed him away from the two as she turned to give Phoebe a wink. Gerald and Phoebe look at eachother as they started laughing.

"Can't ever get anything by her." Gerald scratched the back of his neck as he looked down at Phoebe, looking at him with the most sincere look towards him. He smiled and kissed her. Now he can be closer to her without worrying.

"So, wanna go 'study' some more?" he smirked as she giggled, giving him a gentle push.

* * *

Done! I spent so long in this only because of writers block lol but I finished it and I really hope you enjoyed it!

RR please!

Love these two just add much as Arnold and Helga so I made a lemon for them as well lol.

Till next time!


End file.
